


Truth

by Troggy2004



Series: Sad space puppy [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, Dark Kara Danvers, Sad Kara Danvers, Sorry Not Sorry, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troggy2004/pseuds/Troggy2004
Summary: It was ironic. She was an alien. But she hated space.*first fic*





	Truth

It was ironic. She was an alien. But she hated space. She hated to vastness of it. The empty, endless darkness. The cold icy grip that wraps its self around you heart, and squeezes and squeezes till your vision blurs and you cant breathe and everything hurts. She hated that she was forced by her parents to spend 24 years suspended in it. Suffering soundlessly, because they didnt have enough sense not to send her minutes before her planet explodes, infront of her. 

She saw the planet split and rupture and crack. She watched the fire bloom out of the core, enveloping everything. She saw buildings fall, and peoples die. She was 13. And she saw her parents burn, and her culture die and her entire life disappear. She had to sit, surrounded by the cold, silver metal of her ship, replaying Krypton exploding over and over and over again for 24 years.

She stared into the dark. And she screamed. She screamed and screamed till her throat felt like sand paper. She cried until her shirt was soaked. She hated sitting there. Staring into space. Into nothing until it consumed her.

Until the ship fixed itself and sent her into hypersleep. 

It was ironic. She was an alien. But she hated space.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic. I know its short. All mistakes are mine, and please comment to correct me.


End file.
